


My Mate, the Tyrant

by RapidfireEcho



Series: Story Dump 11/15/16 [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapidfireEcho/pseuds/RapidfireEcho





	

Bumblebee looked around the empty base. Nobody in sight. He sighed in relief, usually Ratchet worked late into the night, but this night Optimus must have 'convinced' him that he needed to 'relax'. Better for Bumblebee, Ratchet's continual time so close to the one exit of the base made it increasingly difficult to sneak out. The yellow mech transformed and drove out of the base as quickly and quietly as possible. He didn't want to keep his partner waiting.

It took him nearly two hours to arrive at their meeting place, and that was with driving as fast as he could. It was a large secluded clearing with a small stream in the northeast side, which was fed by a tiny creek from the mountain that formed the entire north edge of the clearing. The yellow mech transformed and looked around. He didn't see his partner anywhere, and he wasn't easily hidden amongst the tall, mostly thin trees. The sound of a Cybertronian jet caught his audios, and, beneath his mouth guard, he smiled. As the large silver mech landed and turned around, he was tackled by the smaller mech, gripping his mate in a hug, he spun around, spinning the scout a few times.

 **"Megs! Put me down!"**  The scout laughed. His strong mate made a look of mock hurt as he overdramaticly said, "Fine, but I'm never picking you up again!" and handed him a cube of Energon from his subspace. But it was hard for him to keep an over-dramatic, mock hurt look on his faceplates for long before he burst out laughing as Bumblebee tried not to laugh while trying to drink his Energon. _Primus,_  the yellow scout thought, _I thought I was supposed to be the immature one_.

"My little Bee. Mine, mine, and all mine," Megatron said as he planted a kiss on his mate's forehelm.

 **"So I'm your's, your's, and all your's now?"**  The yellow scout giggled, wrapping his arms around the gladiator's neck as he seized Megatron's lipplates in a kiss.

"Yes," Megatron purred as he broke the kiss to nip his mate's chest, " You are all mine."  
Bumblebee hooked his digits under Megatron's chin before straddling him and seizing his lipplates in a passionate kiss.  
Megatron wrapped his arms around his smaller mate's back, carefully leaning forward to pin the yellow scout beneath him. Bumblebee's smaller servos roamed his silver mate, rubbing and teasing sensitive wires beneath his berthmate's armor before settling on massaging the Decepticon's crotchplate.

"Oh, yes, " Megatron purred as he broke the kiss and moaned as his mate gently massaged his panel. Megatron's engine rumbled, his servo drifting down to his yellow mate's heating array.

The yellow scout moaned as his mate gently teased the seams around his crotchplate with his servo as he lightly nipped at his neck cables.

Legs spreading, Bumblebee gave his mate a pleading look, who smiled and slid down to his yellow mate's heating covers, glossa stroking across the hot metal. The scout moaned as his panel slid back, revealing his valve, already lubricating in anticipation of his mate's massive spike penetrating him.  
Megatron smirked, "Already wet for me? I never get to do the work anymore."  
Bumblebee knew he wasn't really complaining, just being silly.

**"Megs, I thought I was supposed to be the immature one."**

The silver mech smiled. Before his little Bee could begin to whine for attention to his valve, he thrust his thick glossa into the tight heat, lipplates firmly pressed against his berthmate's array. The yellow scout moaned loudly, digits digging into the ground.

Megatron loved watching the reserved, usually quiet, yellow mech come undone by his touch. At first after they'd first begun their little trysts, the yellow scout had originally actually been somewhat embarrassed at his own lack of verbal exclamation. The tyrant had thought it was cute, now he knew that only he could pleasure Bumblebee to the point of turning the quiet little mech into a moaning, pleading mess. He loved that.  
The scout shook with overload. Bumblebee wasn't ashamed that he'd already overloaded, Megatron usually would overload him once or twice before actually fragging him, typically into the ground.

Literally.

The scout spread his legs further and reached down to spread the folds of his valve, inviting the strong Decepticon to touch. And touch he did.

Megatron slowly and gently slid a digit in, smirking when the scout's servos snapped to the gunship's shoulder plates. His valve currently over-sensitive from his overload.  
That, and Megatron knew exactly what drove him to a whining, quivering, pleading mess.

The gunship slid in a second digit in and thrust them in and out of the scout, scissoring his digits after a few moments. He added another digit, spreading the folds of the yellow mech’s valve more, he was always so tight, that never changed, no matter how many times he had the gladiator's thick spike fully sheithed in him, he always stayed tight. Megatron loved that.  
The gunship curled his digits in his smaller mate, then pulled out before sliding back his panel to reveal his thick, half-hard spike. Bumblebee let out a small purr before putting his servos on the Decepticon's hips and moving so he could get his mouth on that hardening rod.

The gunship lifted himself enough so his smaller mate could do as he pleased, and moaned when he felt his spike being swallowed by the scout. Bumblebee's glossa swirled around the head of Megatron's spike, teasing sensitive wires beneath his armor with his servos.

Megatron couldn't take it anymore. He needed to feel the scout's frame against his as he fragged him into the ground. He pulled out of the young scout's mouth, earning an agitated whir from him. But he quickly pulled his helm to his own and captured his lips in a passionate, somewhat sloppy kiss.

Bumblebee looped his arms around the gladiator's neck, his legs spreading as he felt his mate's servo to his valve, and then the silver gunship's spike prodding at his entrance.

He ground down on the thick, throbbing, almost painfully hard spike, trying desperately to get it in him while moaning into their kiss. Megatron's engine rumbled low, thrusting forward and buring his spike in the slick passage. He pulled out and thrust back in harder. His thrusts gaining strength and speed, in a matter of minutes he had Bumblebee moaning and whirring and begging for more, for harder. By Primus, did he get what he wanted!

When he angled his hips just right, they both went over the edge. Very very LOUDLY.  
Looking back at this moment, they were astonished that they didn't attract any attention.

Before he collapsed, Megatron flipped himself over, holding the scout tight to his frame. Bumblebee tried hard to fend off recharge, but with his mate gently rubbing between his doorwings and both so drained from the interface, he relented. Not long after, the gunship joined him.

* * *

 

"Bumblebee! Where the frag have you been?" Ratchet shouted angrily. He had just come down the hall to begin the day's work when he'd caught the team's youngest member sneaking in.

** **"I just went out for a drive, Ratch,"**  The yellow scout assured as he walked a little closer to the fuming medic, doing his best to disguise the slight limp and praying to Primus that the medic didn't notice.

"Oh, really? I'm supposed to believe that you just went driving, huh?"

**"C'mon, Ratchet! Why would I lie? What could I possibly have to gain from lying to Ratchet the Hatchet?"**

The old doctor gave him a glare that could almost melt armor. "Fine. How long have you been driving?"

 **"Couple hours. Two and a half, tops,"**  he responded with a nonchalant shrug. He couldn't let Ratchet figure it out. If the _medic_  of _Team Prime_  found out about his, as humans put it, _boyfriend,_  he was soooooooo fragged. Ratchet was scarier when he was mad than Megatron (ironically, Bumblebee got turned on by the commanding tone Megatron took when he was angry).

"Fine," the medic grumbled, and sent him off with a dismissive wave of his hand. The yellow scout didn't stick around for the grouchy medic to change his mind. He ran to his room as quickly and quietly as he could, trying not to wake anyone in his haste.

Once within the confines of his room he locked his door and then collapsed backwards onto his berth, sighing as he massaged his sore thighs. Megatron was rough, but it was worth it.


End file.
